And So It Begins
by Abunai Koneko
Summary: Finally fed up with Miroku’s antics, Sango formulates a plan with Kagome to make Miroku jealous… by hitting on other men! MS, R&R!


Hihi peoples! I decided to change it back to the original ending. I like that one better. So be sure to read through this again before going on to the next chapter!! Happy December!

_----------------------------_

_Eh_ – Thoughts

"Eh" – Speech

-----------------------------

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: I don't own Inuyasha... but, fortunately, it's Opposite Day!! Yaaaaaaay!! ::backs away from lawyers and angry fans:: Okay, okay, it's not really Opposite Day... I do have Miroku and Shippou, though!! They're just on vacation for this story.

"Thank you for assisting us, Houshi-sama!" The young girl bowed very respectfully before Miroku.

Sango cast dark looks at her.

He didn't reply.

"... Houshi-sama?" she tried again, lifting her head slightly.

His eyes traveled down to her breasts.

Sango knocked him on the back of the head.

"Get your mind out of the trash, if you don't mind," she said grumpily, as he started.

He grinned lopsidedly at Sango, then turned back to the girl who couldn't have been any older than Kagome.

"Tsuki," he began seriously, "If you don't mind, may I ask but one more favor of you?"

Tsuki nodded her head eagerly. "Of course, Houshi-sama!"

Sango sighed inwardly.

Some things never change...

Quickly, he clasped her hand within both of his. "Will you bear my child?"

And yet, it never ceased to be damn infuriating.

Tsuki blinked rapidly, yanking her hands out of his grasp and looking at him rather nervously. "Houshi -"

SLAP.

Sango angrily dragged a rather dazed houshi away from the stunned girl.

"I apologize for him; he's just your run-of-the-mill hentai," she called over her shoulder to Tsuki.

Once they were a good distance away, she released the monk unceremoniously and let him hit the ground.

He stood, rubbing his cheek and continuing to grin.

"You hit as hard as ever, Sango."

"Shut up," snapped Sango, glaring at him.

"You seem a little... temperamental, ne? Any reason why?"

"I'm _not_!" she denied vehemently, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

Miroku was silent for a moment; he seemed to be thinking.

Then, he smirked broadly.

"Could it be... you are _jealous_, Sango?"

Sango's face reddened slightly.

"Have some sense, Houshi-sama. I have no _reason_ to be jealous over you and that – that silly, unintelligent little -" She cut off abruptly, mentally cursing. "Just get over yourself, hentai."

With that, she rushed away.

-----------------------

"Kagome-chan, I really don't know what to do. He just has to push it – every time a pretty kimono comes up..."

They had already had their usual 'visit' from the houshi, and so it was safe to talk of such things.

Kagome sank lower in the water, looking at her friend in an amused sort of way.

"Why does it bug you so much, huh?" She grinned mischievously.

The taiji-ya started. "It _doesn't_ affect me. It just – uh -" She attempted to come up with a suitable explanation, but Kagome merely giggled.

"Don't sweat it, Sango-chan; I won't say anything, promise." She winked at Sango.

The girl in question flushed. "Well – that is to say – what can I _do_ about him and his – his _habits_?"

Kagome shrugged. "Simple. Beat him at his own game."

She looked at the miko, a puzzled expression on her face. "What do you mean, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome grinned. "You know, be like him. Do his thing. Make _him_ jealous."

This took a few moments for Sango to register, before it dawned on her.

Then she stared at her friend in an astonished sort of way, her mouth slightly open.

"Surely you don't mean that – I – well -" She paused, searching for the words. "I _offer myself_ to other men?!"

Kagome shook her head, frowning. "No, not exactly... well, you know, just flirt with them. Come on to them. Do what Miroku-sama does," she reiterated.

Sango was silent, a thoughtful expression on her face.

If she did that...

Would Miroku truly get jealous?

If so, then perhaps she could confront him at last about his feelings.

Then again...

She shuddered at the thought of what, exactly, she would be doing.

Surely it wasn't worth it.

But to hear, with her own ears, what he really thought of her...

"All right. I'm trusting you on this, Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled widely. "Great! Mind you, though, only go for the really good- looking ones... otherwise it won't really be convincing..."

In spite of herself, Sango laughed.

"Oh? Would Inuyasha be a good start?"

At this, the miko shook her head violently from side to side, her sopping hair whipping her face.

"_No_. I mean..." She blushed slightly.

"Just kidding, Kagome-chan," said Sango, grinning.

"Oh... right..." Kagome grinned sheepishly.

"Anyways... am I right in saying you're not very experienced when it comes to men?"

The taiji-ya felt herself reddening as she mumbled, "No..."

"Well, don't feel bad. Neither am I."

Sango blinked. "Then… how exactly do you expect me to do this?"

Kagome shrugged, as if it was obvious. "Just try to remember everything Miroku's done… well, maybe not _everything_," she added, as an afterthought.

"...o-okay..."

The taiji-ya smiled slightly, but felt nervous all the same.

Still, even she couldn't deny that this could be fun...

--------------------

Well, I changed it back… decided I liked the original ending better… heh. - Anyways, the next chapter's coming together faster now, so it really will be out soon, k? K. Oh yeah, review my other story too, One Size Fits All! It's a Mir/San, Inu/Kag, and Koh/Rin, eleven chapters so far. Kk, don't really have much to say here, but anyways, review! The more reviews, the faster the chapter!! Bai bai!!

AK-chan


End file.
